1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording/reproducing apparatus for recording/reproducing an image obtained by an X-ray diagnostic unit that repeats fluoroscopy and imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fluoroscopy, an X-ray having a comparatively low energy is continuously radiated on a body to be inspected in order to obtain a motion image. An X-ray pulse having a comparatively high energy is radiated on the body to be inspected at an imaging position and a timing which are confirmed from a fluoroscopic image, thereby performing imaging.
Conventionally, a fluoroscopic image is used only for obtaining an imaging position and a timing. However, CCD cameras having a high pixel density and a high sensitivity have been recently introduced, and utilization of the fluoroscopic image is enhanced. Currently, the fluoroscopic image is increasingly used for the purpose of diagnosis in the same manner as a pickup image. The fluoroscopic image is positively utilized in angiography that uses a contrast medium.
When fluoroscopic images are recorded on a video tape, a desired shot (one shot is constituted by a plurality of fluoroscopic images) is retrieved in accordance with the various functions, e.g., rewinding, fast-forwarding, and high-speed reproduction, of the video tape.
This retrieval requires a very long period of time and a cumbersome operation.